


He looks pretty like a devil

by Slyst



Series: Afterglow [5]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Boys Kissing, Canon Compliant, Fluff, Light Angst, M/M, Minor Injuries, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-26
Updated: 2019-08-26
Packaged: 2020-09-27 07:00:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20403586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Slyst/pseuds/Slyst
Summary: Kise helps Kasamatsu feel better.





	He looks pretty like a devil

Kasamatsu laid back on his bed, Kise was kneeling at his feet, fingers kneading and working into the calf of one of his legs. He let out a groan, he was _supposed_ to be helping the blonde study. The annoyingly observant boy had noticed Kasamatsu limp slightly, a minor injury from one of his university games. He really just needed to rest a bit and stay off it but Kise wasn’t having any of it. That was when Kasamatsu learned that the blonde was actually stronger than him when he wanted to be. Sighing in resignation the shorter boy closed his eyes, giving in to the feeling of Kise’s hands on him as he tried to remind himself he wasn’t the boy’s captain anymore.

He had seriously misjudged what a relationship with Kise would be like. It wasn’t bad, nor did he regret anything but he had sincerely underestimated just how much the blonde would try to get away with. He also underestimated just how much he’d let him get away with. Fingers continued their massaging, pressing firmly into the tense muscles in his leg, rubbing, feeling the tendons flex and stretch under his touch. A low moan slipped from Kasamatsu’s mouth, the shorter boy threw an arm over his mouth to stifle the sound. Kise’s eyes darkened. _Too late. Shit_.__

“Does Senpai like the feel of my hands?” The blonde’s voice was low and dark, fingers trailing lightly up his leg.

“Kise… What did I tell you about that.” He growled at the use of the honorific.

Kise shifted, moving up the whisper into Kasamatsu’s ear, “Yukio.” The word sliding down his spine to coil around his abdomen. A hand cupped the former captain’s face, “You are beautiful.” Golden eyes sparkled with reverence.

Kasamatsu was truly at a loss when Kise said these things, the words always made his heart lurch and his stomach turn. How could somebody like Kise believe that sort of thing? He had _failed _as his captain. They had lost the winter cup in the end. He had let Kise push himself on that leg too much, he had _hurt_ him. Yet after all was said and done the blonde had stood infront of him and confessed as if none of it mattered. As if he, Kasamatsu, failed Kaijo Captain, was worthy of his feelings.

He had tried to keep his fractured captain mask in place that day. Keep up the facade of the tough, unbreakable leader. It had been all he could do to maintain control of things and even then it hadn’t been enough. The blonde had bowled him over with the sheer ferocity of his feelings, no room left for doubt, nothing to hide. In turn Kasamatsu had been flayed open by those strong hands, fingers tearing him open, ripping the mask of captain off, baring him all for Kise to see.

Tears welled up in Kasamatsu’s eyes as he felt himself engulfed by matching suns. _What doesn’t kill me makes me want you more._ Kise didn’t say anything, instead moving to place gentle kisses all over the former captain’s face. Lips pressing over tears and across his nose. Hands running up and down Kasamatsu’s arms in reassurance.

He choked out a sob, “I don’t--” He was silenced with a kiss.

“Yes you do. I love you.” Kise kissed him again, “I love you.” Again, “I love you.” The kisses kept coming. Whispers of affection filling the air between them.

The warmth of Kise surrounded him, he smelled like the sun on a hot summer day. Memories of their practices reeling through Kasamatsu’s head as he gave himself in to the warmth. Kise’s golden eyes standing out against the sea of brown and black, so bright, and pure, so full of tears at his first ever loss against Seirin. Kasamatsu felt himself smile at the memory and how he’d wanted to smack that attitude right out of the idiot’s head.

Kasamatsu moved his hands up to caress the blonde’s face, holding him in place. He cherished that innocence now, he hoped Kise never lost the light in his eyes. If he did, Kasamatsu would be there, he would pick up the pieces just like the blonde was doing for him.

“Now Yukio is the one staring.” Kise said breathily, his pupils dilating at the bold movement from the former captain.

“Yea. I am.” he closed the distance, pulling Kise in for a deep kiss, putting everything he felt and wanted into it. He hoped Kise could feel it, hoped it would reach him.

Kasamatsu decided then that maybe it would be okay to let the sun love him, let it shine down with all its warmth and affection. After all, he’d always loved the sun.

**Author's Note:**

> So apparently Kasamatsu has alot of baggage, who knew? [Spoiler: we all did]


End file.
